Josuke Higashikata/Gallery
|altbackcolor=#f0f0f0 |height=2.5 |minwidth=5 |maxwidth=16 |font-size=90% |textcolor=#FFFFFF |alttextcolor=#654488 |tab1=Introduction |tab2=Gallery |tab3=Personality and Relationships |tab4=Abilities and Powers |tab5=History |tab6=Misc |tab7= |tab8= }} Illustrations Josukehiga2.png JosukeFull.jpg josuke okuyasu jotaro rohan koichi color illustration.jpg Josuke orange crop.png|Orange color of Josuke's Illustrations Volume 29.jpg|Vol. 29 Volume 31.jpg|Vol. 31 Volume 39.jpg|Vol. 39 Volume 42.jpg|Vol. 42 Volume 46.jpg|Vol. 46 Josukecrest.png|Josuke's Crest 2895 - giorno giovanna gyro zeppeli higashikata josuke jojo's bizarre adventure jonathon joestar jonny joestar joseph joestar kujo jolyne will zeppeli.jpg|Grouped with other protagonists Araki's Top Ten Favourite Characters (2000).jpeg|Josuke featured as Araki's favorite character (as of 2000) 4thAnotherDay_cover.jpg|Cover of The Book: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure 4th Another Day TheBook 199.png|''The Book: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure 4th Another Day'' TheBook 311.png|''The Book: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure 4th Another Day'' Diamond is Unbreakable Manga= Josukerage.png|First "What did you say about my hair?" CrazydiamondandJosuke.jpg|First revealing Crazy Diamond Surface josuke.png|Surface imitating Josuke Josuke portrait angry pen, diu color v7 021.png|Taunted by Rohan (color ed.) Mikitaka8.png|Wearing Mikitaka as sneakers Terunosuke2.png JosukeFaceOff.png|Josuke prepares to face off against Kira 209px-Josuke.jpg|At conclusion of Part IV |-| Anime= Higashikata family portrait.png|A young Josuke with his mother and grandfather. Josuke 1st Anime.png|Josuke's initial appearance. What'd you say anime.png|"What'd you say about my hair?" Josuke attacks Jotaro.png|Josuke attacks with Crazy Diamond's arm. Josuke turtle scared.png|Terrified by a turtle. Josuke apologizes.png|Josuke apologizing for causing the Joestars unnecessary trouble. Josuke fangirls.png|Josuke and his female admirers. Josuke insulted.png|Pissed over his hair being insulted. Jotaro punches Josuke.png|Punched in the face by Jotaro. Josuke and Koichi.png|Josuke and Koichi hanging out. CrazyD punches robber.png|Josuke stops a robber: by punching through him and his hostage. Ryohei stupid prank.png|Josuke being threatened/pranked by Ryohei. Josuke tries to revive Ryohei.png|Josuke tries in vain to revive his deceased grandfather. Josuke's oath.png|Josuke swears an oath to protect Morioh. Jotaro Josuke steam.png|Josuke and Jotaro battle Aqua Necklace in its steam form. Josuke glove trick.png|Crazy D pulls a glove out of Josuke's mouth, with Aqua Necklace trapped inside. Josuke with Crazy D.png|An angry Josuke with Crazy Diamond, about to sentence Angelo. Angelo DORA'd.png|Josuke delivers a beatdown to Angelo, sealing him inside of a rock. Josuke questions Okuyasu.png|Josuke interrogates Okuyasu on his brother's Stand. Josuke Keicho standoff.png|Josuke faces off against Bad Company. Josuke awaits BC.png|Josuke awaits Keicho's attack, having already sealed his defeat. Josuke and CD PV.png|Josuke and Crazy Diamond in the first PV trailer. CNBT Josuke.png|Josuke featured in Crazy Noisy Bizarre Town. Josuke Key Art.png|Key art of Josuke for the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond Is Unbreakable anime. Chapter Covers Chapter 266.jpg|Chapter 266 Chapter 267.jpg|Chapter 267 Chapter 271.jpg|Chapter 271 Chapter 273.jpg|Chapter 273 Chapter 274.jpg|Chapter 274 Chapter 280.jpg|Chapter 280 Chapter 283.jpg|Chapter 283 Chapter 269.jpg|Chapter 269; Josuke's profile Chapter 278.jpg|Chapter 278, with Crazy Diamond Chapter 306.jpg|Chapter 306 Chapter_313.jpg|Chapter 313 Chapter 315.jpg|Chapter 315 Video Games Josuke ASB.jpg|Josuke as he appears in All Star Battle Josuke A.jpg|Josuke Costume A in All Star Battle Josuke B.JPG|Josuke Costume B in All Star Battle Josuke C.jpg|Josuke Costume C in All Star Battle Josuke D.jpg|Josuke Costume D in All Star Battle Josuke E.jpg|Josuke Costume E in All Star Battle 4jsk.png|All Star Battle concept art JosukeHigashikata.png|''Jump Ultimate Stars'' sprite sheet (Credit: ) Josuke jojoeoh.jpg|Josuke Illustration, Eyes of Heaven ss03s.jpg|Josuke using Crazy Diamond's "DORARARA" in Jojo's Bizarre Adventure:Eyes of Heaven PS3/PS4 Other 25 years JoJo 028.png|Josuke by Ryuhei Tamura. JOJO Exhibition CM.png|Josuke, Okuyasu and Koichi in the JOJO Exhibition CM Josukewithmotocycle AnimePartIOP1.png|Josuke using Crazy Diamond destroyed a motocycle; appear in PartI Anime OP JosukeSummmonCD AnimePartIOP1.png|Josuke summon Crazy Diamond, appear in Anime PartI OP Josukecameo.png|cameo in Rohan at the Louvre JosukeClamp.jpg|Josuke in CLAMP in Wonderland: 1994 Summer Category:Galleries